


Miracle Day

by heroofhomosuck



Series: Miracle Day Stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Gore, M/M, Stuff, miracledaystuck, torchwoodstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofhomosuck/pseuds/heroofhomosuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>was this a miracle?</p>
<p>You should have died. that pipe that impaled your fucking heart? yeah you should be dead. why the hell are you still alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Day

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY my first series and real contribution to the homestuck fandom! yeah this is probably going to be shitty but oh well. ENJOY!!

" Yes "mom" I'll be home soon."

" Karkat, Please do not use that term on me. I'm your brother and I'm worried about you. Its storming out and the roads are slippery and your Boyfriend keeps texting me wondering where you are."

" Tell him I'll Text him in 30 minutes, I'm driving and I to be fucking honest. I shouldn't be talking to you." you say with an annoyed tone." Look I gotta go, talk to you later."

And with that you hang up the phone. You turn your radio on and hear about some rapist being executed which made you change it. You honestly don't like hearing about shit like that. Even though the guys a fucking rapist and murderer( you think) you still don't want to hear about this dick weeds death.

You squint a bit as you try to look at the road. Jesus this fucking rain. You fumble for the wiper setting to try to change them to a different setting. You shouldn't have done that. You see a truck in front of you loose a tire and it swerves. this particular truck happened to be carrying pipes and they so happen to fall out of the back of the truck and into your wind shield.

All you can think of right now is that there is a fucking pipe sticking through your chest.

...

You can remember but you think someone called an ambulance because right now you are being rushed through a hospital. You look around you, vision blurred, and you see Kankri's obnoxious red sweater. You feel light headed. Maybe its the oxygen they are giving you? Or maybe from the fucking blood loss! You can't tell. Why the hell are you even alive.

...

You look around your room and see a teary eyed Kankri and a panicked Gamzee. When did Gamzee get here. Why the hell are you fucking alive.

You try to sit up but it hurts and Kankri is also lightly pushing you back down.

" Oh my god Karkat! It's a miracle you're alive!" He lightly strokes your face, tears running down his cheeks. Gamzee comes to your side nodding as tears run down his own face.

Was this a miracle?

You should have died. That pipe that impaled your fucking heart? Yeah you should be dead. Why the hell are you still alive? 

Your Name is Karkat Vantas and you should be dead.


End file.
